Happily Ever After
by Rizzling
Summary: A one shot based on a HeadCanon submission.   When the most bizarre combination of Secret Santa and Halloween costume party are combined, Jane and Maura find their happily ever after.


**Authors note: **Another one inspired by Rizzoli & Isles Head canon. In this one shot, I am assuming that Jane and Maura are an established couple.

BPD Secret Santa Halloween.  
>Duos fancy dress.<br>See Tracy in Personnel for pairings.  
>31 October 8pm til late<br>Roosevelt Ballrooms  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**September:**

"Really?" The incredulity of Jane's tone echoed back off the walls of the bullpen and Frost covered his mouth, trying to stuff his laughter back into his throat before Jane heard. He was too late; she turned on him with fire blazing in her eyes. "Oh no." she put her hands on her hips, her thumb teasing over her gun as she shook her head slowly. "Ain't gonna happen buddy." The obstinate smirk settling over her face as she sank into her chair.

"Oh come on Jane." Korsak grinned at her, crumbs from his pastry snowing down onto his tie. "Everyone else up for it, it'll be fun."

"Yeah." Frost added, mischief playing in his eyes as he spoke. "We wouldn't let you down."

Jane raised one carefully sculpted eyebrow and Frost dissolved into giggles. "This!" she pointed at the young man before her. "This is exactly why it's a bad idea."

The staccato beat of heels broke into their argument and Maura strode confidently into the melee. She reached for the sheet of paper in Jane's hand and smiled.

"Oh you've seen this?" she beamed. "I was so hoping you'd go, it sounds like a marvellous idea, very original."

"Secret Santa Halloween costume party is a _good_ idea?" Jane's voice hitched as she stared, wide eyed at her friend. "C'mon Maura!"

"What?" the M.E looked between the amazed brunette, and the giggling detectives. "Costume parties can be traced back to the masked balls of 18th century England…" Maura began before Jane cut her off quickly.

"No!"

"It's too late anyway." Maura stated simple as she helped herself to a mouthful of Jane's coffee, wincing at the bitterness. "Your name has already been ticked off. Someone has chosen you."

Jane got to her feet in a flurry of flailing hands and unruly hair, rushing from the room and into the corridor, leaving the others to their laughter.

-/-

**October 31:**

"Oh it's beautiful." The room filled with an appreciative cheer as Maura glided slowly down the stairs, her honey blonde hair piled atop her head revealing lightly freckled skin that disappeared into warm pink princess dress, the top, a perfectly fitted corset in deep pink that billowed out into a large, lighter pink skirt. The soft crystals that adorned it caught the light, making the entire outfit, and Maura herself sparkle.

Angela sighed, her hand clutched to her chest as she watched Maura descend.

"Oh Maura." She sighed happily. "You look like a real princess."

Maura smiled happily, it seemed almost impossible that she could be stood in a room with only one other person and yet still feel surrounded by so much warmth and love.

"You think so?" she asked, pausing to regard herself carefully in the mirror Angela had painstakingly moved in from the guesthouse.

Angela handed her a small box, a warm grin lighting up her entire face. "This is very exciting." She admitted as she watched Maura pull on elbow length pink satin gloves.

"I wonder how they managed to get such a good fit?" Maura wondered aloud, casting a questioning glance over her shoulder.

"Well I mean. I couldn't let you wear something off the rail." Angela began fussing around the bottom of the dress, her eyes looking anywhere but directly at Maura.

"Angela, you didn't?" Maura turned, her dress almost knocking the Rizzoli matriarch on her rear.

Angela just shrugged and Maura could immediately see where Jane got her coy 'denial shrugs' from.

With tears glistening in her eyes, the doctor wrapped the older woman in a fierce bear hug, squeezing all the oxygen from her lungs.

"It's perfect." She whispered.

Angela pulled back suddenly. "You'll need one more thing." She whispered, reaching to a larger box and handing it wordlessly to Maura who opened it with the enthusiasm of a small child on Christmas morning.

"A spinning wheel?"

-/-

Jane stared at the clock. She had a little over an hour before she absolutely had to leave for the most ridiculous party of her life and she still hadn't opened the box that contained her costume. Something inside her told her that it would be ok, that Maura had jumped in and ticked her name off the list, been the one to choose her outfit, that it really wouldn't be as bad as she was thinking. But the niggling doubt that it had been Frost or worse, Korsak who had been behind the contents of the box made her heart double time into her stomach. Running her hands through her hair once more, she took a deep breath. The entire department had seemed to jump on board and at around lunchtime, a courier had arrived at the station with countless boxes, each one plain, save for the name of its intended and instructions to open in private printed neatly on its lid. Everyone that is except Maura. Jane had retreated to the morgue when Frost and Korsak's teasing had seriously made her contemplate shooting them both. She was without box, the disappointment written clearly on her face.

"Here goes nothing." She sighed, causing Joe Friday to look up from the couch at the sound of her owners voice, her head tilting comically to one side.

"You'll tell me if I look absolutely ridiculous, right?" she asked the scruffy dog who only whined before settling back down on the cushion and drifting back to sleep as her owner marched towards the bedroom, box firmly under her arm.

Jane pulled the lid open with her eyes crunched closed. Opening one, then the other, she was surprised to see normal clothes contained inside. The part of her that had imagined a leopard print bikini was stunned into silence as she pulled blue dress pants from the box and held them up, expecting to see the ass missing. Holding them up against herself, she smiled.

"Not too bad!"

The long white tailcoat was decorated delicately with gold piping and bright gold buttons. Holding it against herself, she stared at her reflection, a delicate frown wrinkling otherwise perfect features. Laying the jacket carefully on the bed, Jane tossed her towel into the hamper and stepped into simple underwear before pulling the pants slowly up her long legs, convinced they would come up short. When they didn't, her frown deepened. Someone had clearly gone to a lot of effort to ensure this whole event went perfectly and she couldn't help but wonder if, somehow Maura was behind it. It was too clean, too perfect. For a party as complex as a 'secret santa' party, someone had to be pulling some pretty big strings. Shaking the thought from her mind, she threw a white vest on before reaching for the jacket and finding, once again, that it was a perfect fit.

Turning her attention back to the box, she removed another smaller box and set it carefully on her dresser before removing the red satin sash and slipping it over her shoulder, smoothing it out and rubbing almost proudly at the 'medal' that adorned the shoulder.

"Every bit the Prince Charming." She smiled.

Jane ran her hands through her hair one final time before she stepped into her boots and headed out the door, scratching Joe affectionately before leaving.

-/-

Doctor Maura Isles, her mask accentuating already magnetic hazel eyes, literally stopped everyone in their tracks as she elegantly made her way into the ballroom, less of a walk, more a glide, one that came from many years of both dance and being taught to walk like a lady.

She smiled as she looked around the room; various characters from film, comics and television were dotted around trying to work out both who they were and who they were meant to be looking for. Batman and Robin seemed to have already found each other and were laughing into a beer together. A large man in a full gorilla costume caught her attention, waving frantically at her.

As she neared, the gorilla removed its head, revealing a very sweaty Vince Korsak.

"Good evening Vince." Maura smiled warmly. "Who are you meant to be?"

Vince didn't reply, only stared on, open mouthed. "You look… I mean doc…" his eyes travelled over the woman before him, a true vision in pink. "Wow!"

Maura felt the blush before Vince saw it, her cheeks flushing almost as pink as her gown. "Thank you."

He nodded appreciatively.

"Hey monkey man!" Frost appeared at their sides silently, drawing out a long whistle as he took in the full effect of Maura's costume.

"Good evening Barry." She smiled warmly as she shifted under his lingering stare.

"You look beautiful Doc." Frost smiled warmly. "Nice spinning wheel ya got there." He added before turning and regarding Korsak with a genuinely confused grin. "Why are you an ape?" he asked.

"I have no damned idea." Korsak replied as he looked Frost up and down. "But I shoulda got your costume." He huffed, reaching for the bottle of water he'd set on the table behind him and drinking deeply.

"So, Barry." Maura inserted herself deftly back into the conversation, suddenly all too aware of the lingering, hopeful gazes that befell her. "Are you…" she cocked her head, taking in the simple black suit and tie, fedora and sunglasses. "An inappropriately attired undertaker?"

Korsak snorted, his hairy hand immediately covering his mouth as he wiped water from his chin.

"I'm either a Man in Black." Frost began, delighting in the tormented groan that rumbled from the other detective. "Or." He paused, watching as Vince shook his head. "A Blues Brother."

The large ballroom filled quickly, raucous laughter punctuating the air as friends and colleagues caught the first glimpses of each other. Both Korsak and Frost had wandered off in search of their 'other half' leaving Maura to stand on the side-lines, suddenly self-conscious.

"May I have this dance, erm…. Sleeping Beauty?" a warm voice asked as Maura fiddled with her miniature spinning wheel. She looked up and giggled. Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh stood before her clad in nothing but a leopard print loin cloth and a deep crimson blush.

"Certainly Tarzan." She smiled, accepting his hand as he led them to the dance floor.

"Have you found your Jane yet?" Maura asked as he twirled them both rather gracefully around the room. His dance moves unaffected by his lack of apparel.

Cavanaugh laughed, "Yes." He whispered, his voice carrying across the small expanse between them. "But since she's my wife, it didn't take much searching."

As they moved, Maura felt a pang of jealousy; she had searched, albeit briefly for her Prince Charming and managed to find both Siegfried and Roy, Watson but no Sherlock and a man who appeared to be dressed as a sponge in shorts, but, as yet, no Prince. As a child, the idea of finding her Prince Charming had consumed her loneliest moments, a secret that she had told to no one, not her acquaintances at boarding school, not her parents, not even her diary. She had almost let her childish desire be revealed when; one evening Jane caught her watching the film, a single tear falling down her cheek. It seemed a cruel trick to have been given this particular costume and for her Prince not to show up.

Closing into her dance partner, Maura sighed sadly, watching as others found their respective others and dance, drank and performed various drunken sketches. All too soon the song ended and 'Tarzan' offered a gentle bow before returning to his Jane, leaving Maura with no Prince, and not even a Jane of her own.

Returning to where she had left her prop, Maura beamed widely. Standing and inspecting the spinning device stood Jane, her long hair flowing down the back of a crisp white jacket that seemed to have been tailored specifically for her. Even from the back, Maura recognised the woman that consumed her thoughts. As if she sensed her presence, Jane turned and straightened to almost a military posture as Maura approached. Her Jane. Her Prince Charming, if only for the night.

"Princess." Jane took her hand as she bowed deeply before gently kissing a gloved hand.

"Good Sir." Maura responded with a giggle, dipping into a curtsey.

"You look… Damn Maur." Jane ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "You're stunning."

A loud crash and laughter caused both women to turn and watch as Korsak, with his ape head firmly in place, collided with a waiter, knocking his tray of drinks to the floor.

"Who's the ape?" Jane whispered, her breath tickling Maura's neck and sending a shiver through her.

"It's Vince." Maura replied as they watched him fumble to help the waiter who was sneezing wildly as the fur of Korsak's costume tickled his face.

"Figures."

-/-

The evening crept into morning, the 'couples' having all eventually found each other, took turns having a prom style photograph taken together, many throwing various character poses for the camera. Vince, having worked out he was King Kong, eventually found his Fay Wray and proceeded to beat his chest in victory.

"Ok." Jane hiccupped, "I think that's our cue to leave." She whispered as Vince tried to pick up his partner under one arm, failing miserably thanks to a mixture of cumbersome costume and excessive beer and ending in a crumpled heap with 'Fay' giggling atop him.

Maura yawned next to her. It had turned out to be a hugely successful evening all round.

"I think you're right Jane." She leant into the detective, her head resting naturally on her shoulder as Jane's arm came rest on her hip. They fit so perfectly together. "I'll call for a cab." She couldn't supress another yawn and Jane guided them to the exit, knowing that there would already be line of taxis awaiting them.

-/-

By the time the taxi pulled up outside Maura's home, the doctor was fast asleep, a blissful expression gracing her sleeping features. In every sense, she was a sleeping beauty. Jane had roused her enough to get her into the house and upstairs into the bedroom.

"C'mon Maur." She purred, setting out Maura's favourite pyjamas. "Get changed."

Maura sighed and struggled with her dress as Jane left the room, heading into the living room to fix herself a coffee. After the first cup, she checked in on the doctor who was sleeping soundly. She fixed herself a second cup and returned to the bedroom, settling quietly with a book as the early morning hours ticked away.

Jane read by soft lamp light, her chosen tome tugging at her heart. Maura had tried to hide it but she'd seen the truth in her face that cold winters day. Jane had been sleeping on the couch, her legs resting in Maura's lap. She had awoken to gentle sobs, her eyes fluttering open as Maura shook them with her sorrow. One glance to the television and back to Maura had told her everything she needed to know. The animated film depicted Sleeping Beauty being kissed by her prince. It was that moment that sealed their relationship, Jane had made a silent promise to try and be the Prince that Maura deserved.

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, Jane got up carefully, walked around the bed and turned off the alarm before it had a chance to sound and ruin her plan. She knew Maura's internal clock was more accurate than any alarm and only minutes later, she saw the doctor begin to stir. Smoothing her jacket, she glanced in the mirror and straightened her sash before running her hands through her hair.

Dropping to her knee beside the bed, she leant in slowly, capturing Maura's lips in a warm, delicate kiss.

Maura's eyes fluttered open, confused hazel meeting loving brown as Jane smiled down at her.

"Mmmm" the happy sigh escaping Maura's lips as her eyes roamed the uniformed prince before her; Jane leant in once more, a simple kiss that stole her breath.

"Happily ever after." Maura sighed, her fingers twisting gently through untamed locks.

"Happily ever after!" Jane agreed.


End file.
